Ada cinta di musim panas
by amerta rosella
Summary: Sakura merasa benar-benar sial hari ini. Tapi apakah ia juga akan semakin tertiban sial saat bertemu dengan Naruto?/ Dedicated to event "Strawberry Smoothie", sweet and sour moments of first time.


Matahari bersinar cerah di musim panas, Sakura mendongak; menatap langit biru yang siapapun tahu—bahwa tidak ada langit biru yang lebih indah selain kala musim panas tiba, dan kembali menunduk.

Ia berdecak lidah sebelum membenarkan letak topi bisbolnya yang sedikit miring, serta mengelap peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya, lalu membuang napas jengah.

Gadis remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu meruntuk dalam hati, mati-matian menahan emosi yang menggebu-gebu dalan dirinya: karena sepeda merah yang dibawanya—serta kini terpaksa dituntunnya itu rantainya lepas, seandainya Sakura tahu sepeda gunungnya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, ia pasti tak akan memutuskan menuju ke pusat kota untuk membeli _ice cream _strawberry dengan sepeda itu.

"_Kuso_!" makinya, tak ada empat, tiga, dua, atau satu buah saja _cup ice cream _dalam genggamannya, yang ada hanyalah dia yang memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan karena rantai sepedanya putus di tengah jalan, bermandikan peluh yang membuat rambut merah mudanya yang dikuncir menjadi lepek, serta poninya menempel di sisi wajah.

Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bisa memakan berpuluh-puluh _cup ice cream _strawberry berharga murah—karena kedai itu sedang promo untuk hari libur—kala musim panas tiba.

Seharusnya Sakura mengiyakan tawaran Ino kemarin yang mengajaknya untuk ke kedai itu di antar Deidara sang kakak laki-lakinya meski dengan berat hati jika tahu nasibnya akan begini, namun sayangnya kemarin Sakura menolak dengan alasan dia tidak boleh makan yang dingin-dingin sebab takut tenggorokannya sakit—dan itu hanya kebohongan belaka, alasan sebenarnya adalah; Sakura tidak suka kakak laki-lakinya Ino, Deidara adalah pria berusia tujuh belas tahun yang mengatakan padanya secara langsung bahwa ia menyukai Sakura—uh, Sakura tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana bila dia bertemu Deidara yang telah mendapat penolakan mentah-mentah darinya.

Gadis remaja itu sibuk dengan pikirannya mengenai sepeda sialan, panasnya matahari, _ice cream_, dan kekecewaannya karena tak berhasil membeli makanan itu, hingga dia tak sadar seseorang memanggilnya.

"…ra … Sakura …." Pukulan ringan di bahu membuat Sakura tersadar, dia menoleh ke asal pukulan itu dan menemukan seorang Uzumaki Naruto berdiri di sampingnya, mensejajarkan langkahnya yang terburu-buru karena ingin segera sampai ke rumah dan menangis sejadi-jadinya berkat kesialan yang diterimanya siang ini, "Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apa?" suaranya sama sekali tidak bersahabat, Naruto memamerkan senyum renyahnya dan menggaruk pipinya bingung, menurut Sakura, Naruto menunjukan ekspresi bodoh yang hanya menghambat langkahnya untuk segera sampai ke rumah.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat kesusahan Sakura—ya, kupikir pas tidak sengaja melihatmu, aku ingin membantumu, ta—"

"Aku memang kesusahan Naruto! Jadi jangan membuat kesusahanku bertambah karena kau membuang-buang waktuku!" Sakura mempercepat jalannya, itu berarti ia harus membuang lebih banyak tenaga karena mendorong sepedah di bawah teriknya matahari yang benar-benar menyusahkan bagi seorang perempuan sepertinya.

"—eh Sakura-_chan _aku hanya berniat membantu kok—"

"Cukup jangan mengikutiku Naruto, itu sudah sangat membantu." Gadis itu menghela napas kasar, dengan alisnya yang berkedut jengkel.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu Sakura-_chan_, kau lupa kalau rumahku satu arah denganmu?" perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura menggenggam kuat-kuat stang sepedanya—menahan malu, wajahnya yang memerah karena kepanasan kini semakin merah berkat ditambah rasa malu.

_Naruto sialan!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ada Cinta di Musim Panas, a NaruSaku fanfiction—**

—**2013**

_**By **_**Me**

**Dedicated to event "Strawberry Smoothie" standard warning applied and totally AU. Sekaligus bangkit dari webe xD I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Sakura memang mengenal Naruto; bocah pirang itu satu sekolah dengannya, juga letak rumahnya yang berada tepat di depan rumah Sakura—hanya saja Sakura tidak dekat dengan Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang terkenal aktif dalam bidang olahraga di sekolah mereka itu, _tidak pernah_ dekat ataupun mencoba mendekatkan diri, karena selama ini Sakura jarang bergaul dengan laki-laki, misalpun ada; laki-laki yang dekat dengannya hanya Kizashi _tousan_-nya dan Sasori kakak laki-lakinya, Sakura merasa dia tidak butuh teman laki-laki, lagi pula menurutnya tidak ada yang menarik dari berteman dengan seorang pria.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau mau aku membantumu menenteng sepedamu?" Naruto kembali membuka percakapan, dan Sakura kembali mempercepat langkahnya, seolah-olah dia bisa mengerjakannya sendiri tanpa bantuan laki-laki pirang itu, "Sakura-_chan_?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun—berusaha menghilangkan rasa malunya sekaligus menganggap Naruto tidak ada.

"Tapi kau terlihat lelah Sakura-_chan_?" pria itu masih bersikeras, Sakura menggerutu dalam hati—sudah panas begini kehadiran Naruto justru membuatnya semakin panas, Sakura berharap hujan turun saat ini juga; agar ia bisa mendinginkan kepalanya., "ah iya, aku bisa membenarkan rantai sepeda loh Sakura-_chan_!"

Kenapa Naruto jadi sok kenal sih? Pikir Sakura dongkol, "Aku bisa se—"

_Bukh_

Sakura yang berjalan cepat serta pikirannya yang penuh dan suasana hati yang buruk membuatnya lagi-lagi tertiban sial—tadi rantai sepedanya lepas, tidak jadi membeli _ice cream _dan bertemu dengan Naruto yang ngotot menawarinya bantuan; dan sekarang Sakura tersandung batu yang berada di jalan aspal itu, jatuh dan sepeda gunungnya menimpa tubuh kecilnya—benar-benar seperti sudah jatuh tertiban tangga, Naruto dengan sigap mendirikan sepeda Sakura, menstandarkan sepeda itu sebelum berjongkok melihat Sakura yang masih terduduk di aspal dengan kepala menunduk, untunglah jalanan komplek perumahan mereka senggang—setidaknya tidak ada mobil yang melintas sejauh ini.

"Sakura-c_han_, kau tidak apa-apa?" suaranya sarat akan rasa khawatir, Sakura menggeleng tanpa mengucapkan apapun, lalu Naruto mencoba untuk melihat tubuh gadis itu, memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja, dan dia menemukan lutut Sakura yang berdarah, "Sakura-_chan_, kau terluka!"

"Hiks—aku baik-baik saja Naruto!" tangan kurus itu mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Naruto, suaranya parau dan terdengar isakan kecil yang berusaha diredam oleh si pemilik, "jadi menyingkirlah!" gertakan Sakura tak membuat Naruto menurutinya, dia mengangkat dagu teman perempuannya itu dan melihat air mata yang mengalir membanjiri wajah Sakura yang merona—awalnya Sakura berpikir Naruto akan menertawainya, jadi dia memandang bola mata biru itu dalam-dalam dengan tatapan garang, namun justru Sakura merasa ia seperti melihat keindahan kelopak bunga iris di sana.

"Biar kubantu," Naruto tak tertawa seperti yang dipikirkan Sakura, malah wajahnya terlihat serius, "kau bisa bediri Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura mengangguk ragu, meskipun ia merasakan lututnya keram sekaligus sakit, serta keseleo mungkin. Naruto tidak yakin Sakura kuat untuk berjalan, dia menyadari rumah mereka masih cukup jauh, lalu tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto berjongkok membelakangi Sakura, sukses mendapat tatapan bingung dari sepasang pendar hijau, "naik ke punggungku, Sakura-c_han_."

"A-Aku bisa berjalan Naruto,"

"Jangan menolak," suaranya tegas, Sakura menggigit bibir sebelum meraih pundak Naruto, dengan keraguan menyelimuti pikirannya, karena Sakura tahu ia tak pernah dekat dengan Naruto—tapi mengapa pemuda ini justru berbaik hati menolongnya? "Sakura-_chan_."

"Aaa …." Sakura menggembungkan kedua belah pipinya yang merona, ia menerima bantuan Naruto, digendong belakang oleh pria lain selain ayahnya dan Sasori membuat Sakura berdebar-debar. Naruto meringis, bukan perihal tubuh Sakura yang berat, namun Naruto menyadari dada Sakura yang menempel pada pundaknya—oke, ini bukan waktunya berpikiran semacam itu, Naruto menggeleng pelan sebelum bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Naruto, apa kau yakin bisa menggendongku sekaligus menuntun sepedaku?" tanya Sakura dengan tidak enak hati. Naruto tersenyum renyah.

"Aku laki-laki Sakura-c_han_, kau bisa percaya padaku," jelasnya sembari terkekeh. Sakura tak memungkiri ada rasa bersalah dan senang menggelut hatinya, bersalah karena ia berlaku tidak mengenakan terhadap Naruto dan senang karena nyatanya bertemu dengan pria baik—sebab Mebuki selalu menasehatinya agar hati-hati bila bertemu dengan laki-laki asing.

"—aku percaya padamu," bisiknya, pelan, bahkan gemerisik dedaunan masih bisa mengalahkannya.

"Peluk leherku kuat-kuat ya Sakura-_chan_." Naruto mulai berjalan, dan Sakura yang masih merona entah karena apa menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Naruto, merasa nyaman dan berusaha percaya pada pria itu, soalnya selama lima belas tahun ini; Sakura belum pernah merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar dengan darahnya yang berdesir. Ia memejamkan mata, berharap agar perjalanan ini tak cepat berakhir. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum simpul, mengabaikan beban yang tengah dipikulnya kali ini.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai saat matahari menggantung tepat di atas kepala, bermandikan peluh dan tenggorokan yang terasa kering. Naruto berniat hanya akan mengantarkan Sakura sampai ke dalam rumahnya, menaruh sepeda gunung itu lalu kembali ke rumah dan tidur, tapi ternyata Sakura menawarkannya untuk mampir sebentar—sebelum sempat Naruto menolak, Sakura berkata itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih, meskipun Naruto tidak memintanya untuk berterimakasih, tapi gadis itu merasa perlu berterimakasih berkat bantuan Naruto. Dan Naruto jelas tidak bisa menolak, rasa lelahnya mendadak sirna entah kemana.

Mebuki menyapa keduanya hangat, sebelum ia bertanya kenapa Sakura bisa seperti itu—dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto serta mempersilahkan Naruto mengantarkan anak gadisnya ke kamar Sakura di lantai satu, lalu Mebuki membawa obat merah untuk mengobati luka Sakura yang terduduk di kamarnya, "Kamu tidak mendengar _Kaasan _sih Sakura, sepeda itu rantainya mudah lepas, jadi kenapa kamu tidak meminta Sasori untuk mengantarkanmu? Huh, jadi menyusahkan Naruto saja," Naruto pikir melihat senyuman lembut Mebuki menjelaskan bahwa wanita itu adalah orang yang penyabar dan tidak banyak bicara—tapi salah, Mebuki sama saja dengan Kushina, _kaasan_-nya.

"_Kaasan_, jika Sasori-_nii _mengantarku, pasti belum sampai lima menit di kedai itu dia akan menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat pulang," gerutu Sakura, perdebatan berlangsung beberapa menit, tidak ada yang mau mengalah, sampai Naruto berdehem untuk menyadarkan Ibu-dan-anak itu bahwa dirinya masih ada, eksitensi yang sempat diabaikan.

"Ah, maaf ya Naruto-_kun_, aku memang agak jengkel jika putriku yang tidak bisa apa-apa ini melawan, padahal sudah jelas-jelas dia salah," Mebuki tersenyum, menyudahi mengobati luka putrinya dan meminta izin menyingkir untuk mengambilkan minum.

"_Kaasan _menyebalkan!" kesal Sakura saat Mebuki menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Sudahlah Sakura-_chan_, tidak baik melawan ibu sendiri—"

"Kau tidak tahu Naruto! _Kaasan _selalu meremehkanku! Padahal aku tidak lemah, dan aku tidak suka dianggap remeh! _Kaasan _juga senang membanding-bandingkanku dengan Sasori, _kuso_!" Sakura menghembuskan napas kasar, Naruto terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Sakura. Memang, jika dilihat-lihat, _tipe _wanita seperti Mebuki hampir sama dengan Kushina, namun bedanya Naruto tak akan berani melawan seperti Sakura—jangankan demikian; pria Uzumaki itu tak mau berdebat dengan Ibunya.

"—kau tidak lihat jika dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto tersenyum, membuat matanya menyipit, ia tahu orang tua akan memarihmu dengan alasan, bukan tanpa alasan—dan Kushina sering memarahinya jika dia melakukan kesalahan; sebab itu tandanya Kushina menyayangi putranya, "—Ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu," Sakura diam, mencoba untuk melenyapkan emosinya yang tadi menggebu-gebu, "khawatir itu tandanya tante Mebuki meyayangimu."

Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya untuk membalas perkataan Naruto, memilih diam dan membuat suasana menjadi bisu sebelum Mebuki kembali hadir membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas jus jeruk serta cemilan ringan, "Sakura, kau istirahat setelah ini, aku tidak mau kau merengek sakit dan menyusahkanku," ujar Mebuki sebelum berlalu, kembali meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Nah 'kan Sakura-_chan_, tante Mebuki bersikap seperti itu karena dia khawatir padamu," Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, ya, ya terserahmu sajalah Naruto," balas Sakura malas, mengambil minuman yang ditaruh oleh Mebuki di meja kecil samping kasur, "kau tidak mau minum eh?" tanyanya heran kala melihat Naruto yang diam saja.

"Ah iya," Naruto mengambil minumannya, menegak jus jeruk itu dengan sepasang safir yang menatap ke arah Sakura, membuat si objek tatapan matanya itu merasa risih.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku senang Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto, jus jeruk miliknya baru diminum setengah, namun rasa hausnya sudah benar-benar hilang.

"Senang kenapa?" Sakura bertanya bingung, matanya memicing ingin tahu.

Naruto terkekeh ringan, "Senang karena bisa berada sedekat ini dengamu Sakura-_chan_," Sakura merasa kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam, "ya, kau tahulah, bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang kausukai sejak dulu pasti sangat menyenangkan," Sakura sangat yakin ia melihat rona kemerahan di pipi Naruto, dan kekehan pria itu terdengar hambar.

"N-Naruto?" _aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? _Lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

"Em, lupakan saja Sakura-_chan_. Intinya aku senang hari ini, terima kasih _ne_?" tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dengan Sakura adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Naruto, pria itu sudah cukup lama memerhatikan tetangganya yang menutup diri dari laki-laki manapun selain ayah dan kakaknya, bahkan Naruto tahu bahwa Deidara _senpai_-nya pernah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura, _gossip _yang menyebar dari mulut ke mulut, itu semua membuat Naruto ragu jika dia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan gadis itu, tapi nyatanya hari ini keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

Benar-benar berpihak padanya.

"Aaa …." Sakura menunduk, dan mengangguk pelan. Menggigit bibirnya lalu menarik sudut bibirnya melengkungkan senyum, "aku berterimakasih juga, Naruto," mendongak dengan sepasang mata hijau yang menyorot malu-malu, "aku juga senang," jantungnya berdebar-debar, Sakura merasa gejolak aneh dalam dirinya.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, mengulum senyum dengan wajah yang merona—sama seperti Sakura, "Ya, tentu saja, Sakura-_chan_." Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya, apa jatuh cinta seperti ini—tapi mungkinkah ia mencintai Naruto secepat itu? _Ah_, cinta memang sering datang tiba-tiba, tanpa alasan logis sekalipun,

"Besok mau ke kedai _ice cream _bersamaku Naruto?" itu adalah ajakan kencan, Sakura tahu ia belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya, dan tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Jelas saja Sakura penasaran kencan itu seperti apa, dia sering menonton tentang drama-drama picisan tentang percintaan.

"Aaaa … aku tidak akan menolak Sakura-_chan_!"

Bagaimana cerita mereka besok? Ah sudahlah. Bayangkan saja kencan remaja pada umumnya, dengan kupu-kupu yang merasa menggelitik perut.

.

.

.

.

.

fin.

* * *

_11062013, Bekasi._


End file.
